drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Granth
Background Wizard 20/Assassin 5 (ECL 27) Statistics Age: 500 Birthdate: Year of the Yuan-Ti Astrological Sign: The Assassin Height: 5' 11" Weight: 120 lbs Gender: Male Race: Drow Hair: White Eyes: Purple Alignment: Neutral Deity: Lolth Instruments: Flute Primary Weapon(s): Enchanted Dagger, Longbow Other Weapons: Himself, throwing knives. Role in Party: Drea's protector Outlook: :"An open mind means you are more creative in your dealings." Family: *Unknown, Mother *Unknown, Father *Drea'oth Baenre, close cousin Backstory When Granth was born, he was the seventh son to the Matron's oldest daughter. The moment he was born, he was destined to be a tool and only a tool. At a young age he excelled in the arts of death-dealing and was suddenly favored by Lolth. During his young years he was beaten and stripped of most of his identity, turned into a emotionless killing machine and grew to a larger size than most drow. Skilled with magic, he advanced through the classes faster than the others, even catching the interest of his peers. When he was almost 300 he was assigned by his Matron to House Baenre on request of the Matron Mother, to be a representative in the highest house and Matron Baenre's new tool. He obeyed, of course, and did as he was told. Granth was present for the night of Drea's birth, where the newborn, being the third son, was to be killed. But as the Matron brought down the blade the earth shook and threw everyone off their feet, saving Drea's life. His little cousin was then thought to have gained a bit of favor and therefore was not to be killed until instructed otherwise. That didn't make Granth's little cousin's life any easier, however. When Drea was older he turned out to be a wild thing. Granth was ordered to keep the boy under control, preventing him from sneaking out or causing havoc. As the years past Granth grew fond of the boy, and his rebellious nature. When the fateful day came when Drea was caught worshiping another God in the city, he was drug before his Mother to be killed. Once again before the blow could fall Granth moved. The Palace erupted in chaos as their obedient tool turned against them, killing many and freeing Drea'oth. Granth escaped with his only true family to the surface. However, he does love his cousin and protects him with his very life. Role in Party First Mate and bodyguard on Drea's ship. He also seems to be the driving force to a lot of odd circumstances, pushing and prodding those he see's fit into the right position. And all this is done from the shadows. Psychology Granth is silent and emotionless. Hard to read, he prefers to stay in the background unless Drea is in real trouble. His mind constantly works, calculating threats and plans, more or less working like a Chess board, in which he refuses to loose. Alignment True Neutral, really. Uncaring about anything or anyone besides Drea... and perhaps Fie. :) Relationships Currently, his opinion of the others is unknown. *Lueali- 5'6" 92 lbs Male Surface Elf. Magic user. Drea and him seem to be sharing something, further research might help me to understand. *Flan- 5'1" 106lbs Male Drow. Ranger. Drea stopped me from killing him, he seems to resent me. Ha. I await the chance to try again. *Arinae- 4'10" 82lbs Female Half Drow, considered extremely dangerous. Fighter. She is still going through Lolth's test. Soon, if I believe what will happen does, she's no threat. But I will watch her. *Drea- 5'5" 118lbs Male Drow. Rogue. He's getting into this too deep. *Autem- 5'7" 134lbs Female Half Elf. Ex-Paladin. She's with Drea, so I can trust her to do her job. *Pyras- 6'3" 119lbs Female Human. A magic user. Still too prideful. She looks upon the others with contempt. You do not underestimate these people, little human. *Phyre'ari- Still 5'4" and a 110lbs Male Drow. Bard. All is falling into place, but...does he resent me? Why would he? I do this for him, does he not see the greatness he could aspire to? Of course he does...how could he not. And yet what is this growing doubt? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NPCs